Tainted Love Trilogy - Unfamilliar Territory
by Alvera
Summary: Set Five years after Holly left Holby and she's got a husband, two adorable kids and a perfect life. Will Patrick spoil it all? Will they fall in love again? Or will they just be good friends? BM
1. Prologue

Tainted Love Trilogy Unfamiliar Territory Prologue 

Anna was standing in the staff room when Duffy came in. She was just about to say hello when Anna leapt over to her.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" She asked, waving a photo.

"I have no idea" Duffy replied.

"I'm going to be a Godmother!! I'm going to be a Godmother!! I'm going to be a Godmother!!" She began dancing round the room. The door opened and Dillon stood in the door for a moment, looking at her as though she was mad, before Anna grabbed his hands and carried on dancing round the room.

"Do you think that she's going to be a Godmother?" Duffy asked.

"Nah" Dillon replied sarcastically. The door opened again but this time it was Patrick standing in the doorway. Anna froze mid dance.

"I'd better get back to work" She said and hurried out of the room.


	2. Chapter 1

1 Tainted Love Trilogy  
  
2 Unfamiliar Territory  
  
3 Part 1  
  
"Oh Anna, You are unbearable" Holly exclaimed, smacking her hand. It was five years after she had left Holby and she was now working in London. The only person that she had kept in contact with after she left was Anna and they had both been very happy when Anna had got a job at they hospital Holly was working at.  
  
"I know" Anna replied. Suddenly they heard a key turn in the front door.  
  
"Hi Matt" Anna and Holly called in unison. Matt Doore, Holly's husband, groaned teasingly when he saw Anna.  
  
"Why don't you start moving your stuff in now?" He teased.  
  
"Don't joke," Holly replied, "you haven't looked in the spare bedroom" He laughed.  
  
"Where's Hannah?" Anna asked, talking about Holly's four-year-old daughter.  
  
"She's staying with a friend" Holly replied.  
  
"Which poor mother has had Hannah's madness inflicted on her then?" Anna asked.  
  
"Jenny, you know the one with the really hyperactive kid" Matt replied. Holly was about to say something when Dotty (Duana), Holly's baby started to cry. Holly reached into the cot and picked up Dotty.  
  
"Feeding time" Holly said, "Anna, could you get the bottle from the kitchen please?"  
  
"So, what were you two talking about?" Matt asked, curiously.  
  
"Oh, the new Consultant." Holly replied, "You'll never guess who it is?"  
  
"Hmmm, let me think, Kylie Minogue?"  
  
"No, Patrick Spiller, the SPR from Holby"  
  
"Oh well, I wasn't that far off"  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, Very Funny"  
  
"Here you are," Anna said, returning from the kitchen, "One bottle of warm milk"  
  
"Thanks," Holly began feeding Dotty and they changed the conversation.  
  
"So, why is everyone from Holby moving to London?" Matt asked.  
  
"Search me" Anna replied, "I moved here because Holly was here but somehow I don't think that that's the reason why Patrick is coming"  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, he doesn't know that she works there" Anna replied. Holly laughed.  
  
"He'll get a shock when I get back of Maternity leave"  
  
"Yeah," Anna agreed, "Especially since I've told everyone call you Dr. Doore and pretend that you're a right dragon"  
  
"Well that won't take much imagination" Matt joked but was attacked by Holly armed with a cushion before he could say much more.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Three weeks later Holly was trying to get Hannah to put her coat and shoes on, shut up, and was trying to talk to Anna, all at the same time.  
  
"It's a pity that you're not on shift today" Holly said.  
  
"A blessing more like," Anna replied, "Otherwise you'd be way more stressed 'cause you'd have to get her to school as well. Besides, I don't want to be there when Patrick discovers that it's you, he'll kill me" Holly laughed.  
  
"Who's Patrick? Who's Patrick? Who's Patrick?" Hannah asked, jumping about.  
  
"An old friend" Holly replied, trying in vain to get Hannah's shoes on her.  
  
"Is he the one from Holby? Is he the one from Holby? Is he the one from Holby?"  
  
"Yes, he is now calm down. Anna is going to take you to school."  
  
"Yay, Auntie Anna, Auntie Anna, Auntie Anna!!" She began jumping about again.  
  
"Look, Holly you get to work, it wouldn't do for you to be late on your first day back. I'll get Hannah sorted"  
  
"Thanks Anna, you're a star"  
  
"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star…" Hannah started singing.  
  
"I'll see you later Hannah" Holly said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She gave Dotty, who Anna was holding, a kiss as well.  
  
"I love you Hannah" She said.  
  
"Bye-Bye Mummy"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Holly took a deep breath as she walked into reception, praying that Patrick would be busy.  
  
"Hey, Holly," Monica, the receptionist, said, "How are you? Good to see you! How's Dotty?"  
  
"I'm fine and she's fine"  
  
"Ahhh, well, It's great to have you back on the team. Oh and the new consultant wants to see you" 


End file.
